


The run aways

by Wolfenstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Run Away, Some Fluff, Spoilers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfenstar/pseuds/Wolfenstar
Summary: "Don't you wanna just... run away?"Spoilers. Trigger Warning.





	

Prompto was scared out of his mind. Today was the day Noctis and him was planning on telling everyone, and by everyone he means his dad.  
The king.  
I'm going to die. What if he banished me? Or killed me. Or worst, get mad at Noctis?

Once Noctis finally got out of the room he looked... less happy, then when he entered.

I remembered going from our apartment to the castle. On the way here he would tell me that everything was okay. And once we got here he kissed me and want inside the room I wasn't allowed in. 

"Is everything okay?" I asked Noctis, also worried for both of us.

"Sunshine." Noctis begin he sounded a little hurt, Noctis dad, Regis showed up behind him, now I was a little bit scared about what was going to happen.

"Noctis is supposed to marry Luna." Regis said.  
I gulped a little scared.  
"Whatever you and my son have... should stop."  
I chocked on my on breath, I started to cry.

"Prompto it's okay... hey." Noctis said as he ran over to me to hug me.

I was shaking. Noctis turned and looked at his dad, with such hatred that it shook me as well as him too.

His dad just stared back, but didn't say anything.

Noctis eyes was purple, he looked hurt and betrayed. I know that Noctis lived a mostly unfair life.  
We both told each other our story's, me being a MT. Noctis being a Prince with alot of responsibilities, even though all of it was out of his control. He couldn't just stop something that was already set in stone.

"I'm sorry but-" Regis couldn't finish what he wanted to say because Noctis talked over him.

"-your not sorry." Noctis said, his voice low and gurffeld almost dangerous sounding.  
It scared me. And I wasn't the only scared.  
The thing is, is that I never seen Noctis so mad. Ever.  
And I can't help but think that he was probably made at his dad for making me cry. But then again... probably not.  
"Hey, sunshine." Noctis said, complete opposite of what he sounded like a minute ago when he spook to his father.  
"Yes?" I asked and he just looked at me, eyes lighting and his facial features softing when he looked at me. My heart sored, dispite being sad at the possibility of having to break up with Noctis.  
"Let's talk when we get back... to our apartment." Noctis whispered to me and I couldn't help but blush at the close approximately, Noctis was.

I nodded, and Noctis looked back at his father once more, a unidentified emotion exchange between the two of them, that I didn't understand.  
We both left the castel, and haven't said anything the whole ride back. We finally made it back into the apartment, and we both just sat down on the couch and sighed.

I remembered when we told Igins and Gladiolus about our relationship after they got suspicious of us.  
And they didn't disapproved. Instead simply said that they advised not "getting close" because there was a peace treaty in place that require Noctis to get married to Luna.  
Of course Igins said that. But not only that but some how some where some one let the word go that Noctis was Dateing Prompto out and everyone at our school was shocked. There was mixed emotions about the whole thing, some people asking about the peace treaty while others shipped the shit outta them with each other.  
But then there was the ones who was more traditional and openly showed disaprovement for their relationship. Prompto would get e-mails online about how "worng" this was to the Traditional "Boy marry Girl" And that Noctis would need a heir, and that there was no way Noctis could or should be with another boy. Noctis dad haven't heard about this at all (because he's not the media type, and he's mostly dealing with the Imperial Empire these days anyways.)  
But this is why we told him. Better us then someone from the Crowns Guard, or from the media.

But now I'm regretting our decision to tell him. But this is something we both knew that would happen at some point in time, dispite not wanting it to happen. I'm not sure why Noctis was so mad at his dad. But I think there's more to the story then shown. But I'm not willing to ask right now...

"Don't you wanna just... run away?"

When Noctis spoke it scared me. It was kinda sudden but I knew what he was talking about.

Prompto just nodded. "Yeah...Yeah all the time."

"I love you...but here, no one approves of this." Noctis said.

I nodded once more. Because I understand what he's talking about even more. I want to run away, with Noctis some where. Just the two of us together, away from it all.

"This... Let's just. Go. Together, anywhere. I don't care, as long as it's with you, Noct." I said, hoping that this is what we can do. Without some one telling us that this couldn't happen.

"Sunshine, let's go. Tonight, without telling any one." Noctis said, and I nodded yes.  
"Tonight." I said. And smiled.

It's was now 12:00 at night. Every one was asleep now.

"I love you, Sunshine." Noctis whispered to me and I gave out a small quite laugh.  
"I love you too." I said.

Once we got our bags inside of the Regaila (because honestly we don't have any other car. And yes we know we're stealing Regis car but there is more cars in the castle that Regis and any else can use.)

Noctis (useing the money in his bank, that he never used before for anything ever.) He bought a small cabin in the woods some where. (Didn't tell me where.)

And we after a while of loading the car with all that we can (we just have to buy everything else that we need at the place where going to) we set off to who knows where.

Igins and Gladiolus was sent out to go and get Noctis for his training. He was late (as always) And Gladiolus promised Igins that he'll make Noctis do suicides and train him to his aching bone for pulling this crap once more. (This isn't the first time he slept in late.)

Useing the spear key Igins stepped into the apartment and was instantly put on alarm as the apartment was clean and empty.  
"Did...someone rob him?" Was Igins first gusse but farther investigation suggested otherwise. The door wasn't forced open, there was no signs of a physical fight.  
And of course the biggest evidence was the note on the kitchen table.  
"Igins, you are most likely the one reading this right now. No one else would be in my kitchen other wise, but Me (Noctis) And Prompto have left. Not sure if we're ever comeing back. But Honstly I just want to be with Prompto, I don't care for the loyalty this and loyalty that. I hope you understand.  
Noctis~"

Igins winced as he re-read the whole entire note over again.  
All those classes on how to write as a king and this is the fruits of his labor?! It sounds like, literally anyone could have wrote this down much less the prince. He knews this was Noctis though, from the handwriting.

"Hey, Gladdy. I believe there's something you should see." Igins said and showed the note to Gladiolus.

"What's up specs?" He asked as he looked at the note. After reading it Gladiolus face changed from confused to a little bit pissed in a second.

"They took the Regaila didn't they?" Gladiolus asked and Igins just huffed. "You know they did. But that's besides the point."  
"Yeah. They ran away." Gladiolus said, blunt and straight to the point as always.

"What! You sound like you knew this was going to happen at some point in time." Igins said and Gladiolus just shook his head.  
"Are you kidding me? Desperate in love=Something stupid to happen. Have you read Juliet and Romeo?" Gladiolus asked.  
"Yes. They die at the end." Igins said. And Gladiolus just nodded. "Exactly my point."

"We should really go and tell his Majesty now." Igins said.  
"Yup. "Hey you, your kid ran away. Enjoy trying to find that." Gladiolus said "You shall not announce the running away of the prince to the king like that!" Igins said and gave a weak punch towards Gladiolus arm.

"This is diffently like Juliet and Romeo." Gladiolus said.

Igins just scoffed at that. "Let's not have the same ending as Juliet and Romeo."

Imagine time Skip and a long car ride.

"Hey! Umm... ah, your majesty" Gladiolus started but finished lamely. He wasn't used to the whole king thing... well he was but he's more of a "yo" type of person.

He was also very blunt as well. "So your son Noctis and Prompto ran away."

Regis just raised an eyebrow.

"Here's the proof." Gladiolus gave the letter over to Regis. And Regis just sighed as he read the note again as if not believeing what he saw.

"What do you suggest we do?" Igins asked.

"We can create a search party to go and find him." Igins said and Regis just sighed. "The media would stick it's nose into this as soon as word got out that the Prince was missing." Regis said. I nodded in agreement.

"And therefore to keep the suspicion low, you two would be the search party. I'm trusting you two to a new mission. Should you choose to take it." Regis said.

Gladiolus nodded. "I'll get my things."  
Igins agreeded. "I'll also get my things."

And the search for Noctis and Prompto begins


End file.
